Many people are killed when unsafe levels of carbon monoxide (CO) and/or natural gas build up in the homes. CO detectors and Natural Gas detectors can detect these gases, but if people are already incapacitated, the audible alarms will do little good. One known disadvantage is that an automatic window opener may cause the window sash to twist, due to the opening pushing on one side of the window sash, thus preventing the window sash from opening.
Thus there is a need for an automatic safety window apparatus and system that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.